Blood Magic
"Would you like to play a game?" "I'm Mandy, and blood is my specialty, but I won't do anything unless it's fun. Spin The Wheel and see what you get. You have to pay to play… in blood, of course. I'll need that blood to work my magic. Win big and it's good times all around for you and your clan. Be warned, though, you could spin a Curse." This little Elder knows the secrets to Blood Magic. Blood Magic is a way to give yourself and your clan members powerful abilities for a limited time. Each one of the possible spells Mandy can cast on you has three levels, or teirs, of potency. You will always receive the benefits of any spell cast for you, but your friends will share in the benefit on a first-come, first-served basis up to the limits from the tier of the spell cast. Be careful, though. It is possible to be Cursed. If you spin a Curse, only you will be affected. Curses last for a set amount of time and have varying detrimental effects. If you want to try your luck, you can spin The Wheel once every four hours for a certain cost in blood. However, if you want to spin more often you can pay 15 favor points and half the normal blood cost to spin again. You can only be affected by one of each type of spell. If a clan member casts the same one on you again, your timer will be reset. Receiving a lower-tier version of a spell will reset the timer while allowing you to retain the highest tier of the spell that has been cast on you. Higher-level versions of the same spell will always replace weaker ones. Possible outcomes Pay Mandy to spin the wheel, and you will receive one of eight possible outcomes: * Warlock's Gift - All meters refill faster (+25% / 50% / 75%) * Twilight's Grace - Bonus energy (+50% / 100% / 200%) * Glyph of Wisdom - Bonus experience from missions (+20% / 50% / 100%) * Bloodlust - Bonus blood from missions (+25% / 50% / 100%) * Lilith's Kiss - Increased chance to loot rare items (+25% / 50% / 100%) * Beastly Vigor - Bonus rage (+50% / 100% / 200%) * Demonic Strength - Bonus to combat damage (+1 / 2 / 3) * Glyph of Guile - Bonus experience from combat (+50% / 100% / 200%) * Witch's Curse - Penalty to combat damage, loss of blood (-1 dmg, 5% blood / -2 dmg, 10% blood / -3 dmg, 15% blood) Each tier can be shared with friends on a first-come, first-served basis, as follows: *Tier 1: shares with 5 friends. *Tier 2: shares with 10 friends. *Tier 3: shares with 20 friends. You may only spin the wheel once every four hours, unless you bribe Mandy with 10 Favour points. Bribing Mandy ensures that you will not be cursed. Note that the blood penalty applied by Witch's Curse only applies to blood on hand; banked blood is unaffected. As of September 2009, you can see your effects by clicking on the "Active Magic" link in the refill meter area of the screen. Category:Elders Category:Blood Magic Category:Main Topics